The Call Of Elizabeth
by BettyBest2
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a delicious hunt. Elizabeth, Goddess of Purity, finds herself in the inescapable hold of one mysteriously dangerous demon. Part of the group prompt: "Dark instinct Meliodas"


A/N: Now, hello everyone Woundedowl here, which yes, is strange. I had no part in writing this story. which is also strange- why am I here you ask? WELL, I was part of a large writing prompt which has left us all screaming and crying and typing furiously to come up with our ideas and stories, which we will all be posting. This one is my awesome Betsy's take on it, and I must say I _love_ it. it is a M story though, so seriously, everything you are about to read is mature in content, so this is the final warning.

* * *

She'd been out gathering fresh herbs and ripe fruit when she first happened upon him.

It was a warm muggy night, interrupted by warm gusts that swept her hair to and fro around her glowing figure. The camp she was stationed with had tasked her with collecting items for the evening's meal. She of course knew better and suspected they just wanted her out of the way so there was no chance she would unintentionally cause any trouble. Being a healer by nature in a group of warriors and fighters left her feeling beyond isolated on most occasions. But she was needed with this particular group of soldiers tasked with fighting in this war against the demons. Who else would keep their defenses alive and well against the vile monsters that threatened to cast the world into darkness?

The nightfall that lines the forest doesn't bother her in the slightest as the soles of her boots crunch on the uneven ground layered in leaves, occasionally snapping twigs here and there. Her blue eyes are keen in attentiveness, seeking the necessities within bushes, and up high in trees with the use of her flight. The basket woven with thick branches is rough and heavy in her arms, telling her that she's collected a fair amount and should head back to make a second trip.

Elizabeth turns in the opposite direction she was headed, knowing precisely the path that needs to be taken. But only a few steps forward and her ears catch the sound of pained groans. Her feet come to a stop. Blinking in confusion she listens acutely for that particular sound again. She doesn't have to wait long before it sounds again, just as agonized as before.

" _Aaahnghh! Fucking bastards!"_

It sounds as if someone is attempting to withhold their torment with sheer force, but failing miserably. The goddess knows she should think twice about what she's about to set off to do. She's no fighter. The members of her camp think her incompetent and merely praise her when she spares one from the brink of death. But hearing someone in such pain grips her heartstrings in a twisted brutal hold and she finds herself mindlessly running towards the noise, her basket of nutrients tumbling to the ground in a useless mess. She tries to keep her footsteps steady as she runs as fast as she dares, but her breaths are uneven with worry and she finds herself stumbling more often than not. She's sure whoever is out there hurt will hear her coming from a mile away and certainly they'll be frightened because of it. Being so defenseless will surely make them wary.

She doesn't even see it coming, doesn't even sense the scorching heat, when a ball of black flames comes flying towards her head not seconds after the thought comes to mind. She stands there mortified as the vibrant light of it draws nearer to her in the sluggish crawl of her life passing before her eyes. And then she tips over to the side, falling, just barely missing getting singed as the flames make impact with a tree behind her and all but explodes in a show of immense power.

Her body trembles violently upon the forest floor as specks of debris land on her from time to time. Her hair is messy around her face when she crawls to her knees trying to understand where the demon came from and if he'll come to finish her off. She truly is a disgrace. She hadn't even sensed him, nor had she given the possibility to one being here on her way to help the person in pain.

Nothing happens for a little while however and her jumping heart begins to calm somewhat. Crawling forward—she believes that staying low in this situation is best—she peers meekly over the brush in front of her. Several things dawn on her at once, all causing her insides to twist in dizzying knots.

The pained noise sounds again and it's from the male hidden quite well in the brush ahead of her. The demonic energy she had such a hard time finding is easy to note the moment her eyes land on the blond. And from the look of his eyes as he glares the furies of hades at her despite the obvious agony he's in, he's not one to be taken lightly. She shudders and nearly ducks down to hide, but he's staring right at her. He knows she's there, so she might as well take in his image before he takes her life away, she decides shakily.

His face is youthful and even the most attractive she's come across in Britannia, even if it's hardened with hatred and anger. The demonic swirl that flares across his forehead it eye catching, but what begins to worry her is the obvious fevered flush upon his face and the haggard breaths he's taking.

It also could be the gaping wound in his stomach his hand is soaked in blood attempting to cover.

She feels her own face drain of color as all of her fear of him begins to morph into terror for his life. She pushes forward over the brush, uncaring of the tiny branches that dig and scrape into her own skin as she tries to reach him. The demon practically hisses at her presence only for him to twitch as a groan of pain washes over him. She's terrified to the core that he could easily reach out and snuff her life out, he did send a pretty good attempt before. But he's hurt… How could she possibly turn him away when he's like this? It's a fools thought, but she was never one to care what others thought of her decisions.

"P-please, I can help—" She tries to reason in a small voice so that she appears less threatening when her hands reach out, but the rage in his eyes doesn't give one inch.

"Get a-away from me! I can… do this myself!" he rasps out as harshly as he can muster. His free hand is shaking as if to try and reach her in an attempt for her life again. She's both sad and relieved that he must have spent a good deal of his energy on that last blast.

"There's so much blood," She tries again, "What happened?" Her voice flows out teetering on the verge of her panic.

He snarls, even as his hand clenches in agony over his wound. "Demons f-fight too, you know!"

"I can heal you," She pleads with furrowed brows as her fingertips just barely brush the slick, bloody skin of his hand.

"Damn it, n-no!" He shouts in a strangled voice as his body twinges viciously. Then a cold sweat breaks out over his skin and the next moment his dark eyes begin to look glassy and dazed.

Her heart nearly stops.

Her hands shoot out to clasp the sides of his face in pure panic, cradling him more carefully than fragile glass when she feels her eyes begin to burn with frightened tears. "Please!"

He doesn't respond, only stares up at her with confused eyes as if he can't make out the world much anymore and something in her _snaps_. She doesn't care that he's a demon, she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her actions here, she _refuses_ to watch him die in front of her. He will not die here tonight.

Elizabeth relinquishes her hold upon the stirring warmth inside her and allows it to pour forth in thick flowing waves. Golden light envelopes the small little area the two reside in, heating both of their skins in its soothing, pleasant warmth. She watches through the golden ruins of her race that appear in her eyes as the demon seems to shudder a relieved exhale as his body begins to heal. Her eyes drag down his firm chest beneath his tattered coat to the wound that was at his stomach and sighs happily at seeing the skin whole, firm, and absolutely perfect.

She looks away at the last thought feeling a small flush rise to her cheeks because of it. When her eyes land on his face again, her eyes drift to his and her breath catches in her throat. He's staring at her with an intense unreadable expression, no signs of his affliction present anymore in his face. Swallowing thickly, Elizabeth reins in her power with a soft exhale. The world is abruptly plunged into the dark gloom of evening once more forcing her eyes to have to readjust.

Her guard is completely down at this time, so when the blond suddenly growls as he tenses in anger, she's not given the chance to fight back when he forces her onto her back, his hand wrapped around her throat. She stares up horrified at the menace that dominates his visage. "I told you not to do that didn't I?"

Quivering beneath him she doesn't even try to raise her hand to try and loosen his as she knows she's not strong enough. Instead she places her hands tentatively upon his chest as a sign to push him away. "I couldn't let you die," She manages through the firm hold he has on her, "I couldn't let you." Her palms tremble against his chest feeling the heartbeats that reside beneath them as her eyes water pleadingly.

He studies her for a while and something seems to resolve in his mind as he gains a sneer. Although she notices his expression isn't towards her. "What is your name, goddess? _Tell me."_ He demands low in his throat. His hand around her throat slides up to capture her chin as his thumb glides along her jaw unhurriedly.

A jolt runs down her spine at the abrupt twist of his actions and suddenly she becomes more conscious of his form pressed atop of hers. With steadily heating cheeks, Elizabeth stutters out, "Elizabeth, Goddess of Purity…"

She watches with rapt attention as something dark, velvety, and ensnaring forms in his gaze as she gives her name. It's a lot hotter and much harder to take deep breaths as her hands begin to clench against the material of his chest. "Well, _Elizabeth_ , I'm Meliodas… Although my full title would probably frighten you and I wouldn't want to do that now would I?" He chuckles, the sound rumbling within his chest. And it occurs to her that she's at this demon's mercy. He can do anything with her…

He smirks a toothy grin at something amusing only he can identify as he leans down towards her ear. She sucks in a sharp breath as her hands slide up to grasp his shoulders when his weight comes to rest more fully atop of her in a surprisingly satisfying way. "You saved my life, Elizabeth… It's only fair that I spare yours, right?" He pulls back from her then leaving her cold in the warm night atmosphere. She looks up at him near dazed as he stands with a regal poise to his stance she finds entirely attractive in spite his lineage. They hold gazes for long tense moments as her heart knocks around in her chest. Then Meliodas turns away from her without a word and disappears into the thick forest around them.

Elizabeth allows her eyes to fall shut in the wake of his leave. _'What just happened? Did he really… let me go?'_ It makes no sense to her mind that such a powerful vicious being would just let "bygones be bygones". There has to be something more that she missed… But even when he was frightening and menacing in his approach there was still something different about him, still something intriguing.

She's never been so close to someone as she was to Meliodas in that moment.

' _Is it wrong that I liked it? Maybe even wanted him closer?'_ She ponders as she pushes herself to sit up. Shaking her head at the ridiculous thoughts, she slaps her own heated cheeks lightly. _'Of course it is! He's a demon of all things! It's beyond immoral to even be considering such things!'_ Standing with the wish of a cool breeze to pass by and calm her senses, she begins to shove the handsome Meliodas from her mind, figuring she'll never see him again either way. It was simply a chance encounter.

…Besides, she can always allow herself to daydream about him when she's alone as an alternative.

~.~.~

Time is a vast, quick and slippery thing. She hardly even realizes much has flown by with how many battles the Holy Knights in the squadron she's been tasked in helping with has had to overcome. So many near deaths have kept her on edge and the new arrival of a warrior goddess, Veronica, has made things easier on them, but still she worries. At night after going on her usual jaunt through the woods to collect ingredients, that's when the memories come. She remembers the wild shock of blond hair the demon had. The way it framed his face and ticked hers when he leaned down over her. The short stature of his, but clearly well-built as her palms would tingle in recollection of the firmness of his torso. She would recall his voice the dark vibrations of it and how it results in shivers of sinful delight up and down her spine no matter what she does to try and stop it.

She's infatuated with the enemy. The enemy who spared her. A powerful demon who shouldn't have cared whether or not she saved his life to return the favor. _Meliodas_.

She dreams of him sometimes. She never really remembers what happens in those dreams, just that every time, she wakes up panting, tense, and with a distinct throbbing at her very core. She's never felt anything like it before and she always garners strange looks from her fellow goddess whenever Veronica catches her in waking. The feeling always renders her frustrated.

She sits up in the darkness of the tent she shares with Veronica after awakening from one of those very same dreams. A natural glow clings to their forms, defining them as divine woman of the goddess race. Their luminescent shines fill the tent with dim lighting even so late in the evening. So she can see the way her thin, curvy body shakes in slight trembles in remembrance of something her mind wishes to recall. Elizabeth brushes her long silvery tresses over shoulder with an exasperated huff. "Why won't you get out of my mind, Meliodas?"

" _What did you just say?"_ The horrified question is near deafening in the isolation of their tent.

Elizabeth turns worried blue eyes in Veronica's direction entirely unsure of how to respond. Her friend had been curious of her fitful nights of rest, but Elizabeth was always closed mouth about it. Now she unwittingly let something slip that she was undoubtedly never supposed to speak of. The look of apprehension her friend gives her makes her insides queasy with unease.

She watches her friends lips open once more in question, but a loud shout of command comes from outside, causing both to go still for a few tense seconds. Then they're quickly moving to snag their shoes as after thoughts in their haste to answer the summons of the captain. The tent flaps slip shut as the two come to stand with the members of their group. Elizabeth fidgets nervously at the sharp tendrils of anticipation the flow through the air as her eyes gaze at the stern expressions on everyone's visage pointed directly at the head of their group. Something major must be about to occur, her mind concludes.

The straight backed captain wears a hard grimace as he mulls over his words. Elizabeth has never seen the dirty blond show even a smidgen of hesitation before. She fiddles with her hair more rigidly. ' _What's going on?'_

"Alright, listen up! It has come to our attention upon our latest reconnaissance of the demon clan that something… big is about to happen. Now before you all get your knickers in a twist, this might be something to our advantage if we can find them when they're holed up… But it is a bit worrying as well…"

' _What are the demons planning? Holed up?'_ Elizabeth ponders as she teases her lower lip between her teeth.

It's Veronica who asks the questions aloud.

The captain's violet eyes snap in the warrior goddess' direction as he brings his arms behind his back. "From what we've gleamed they've become more edgy, more volatile than what's normal for them, even turning on each other as they claim territories."

"Territories for what…?" Elizabeth soft voice sounds before she sucks in a quick breath at realizing her mistake. Several dozen pairs of eyes zone in on her location and she feels her cheeks flaring brighter and brighter as she turns her face down, hoping her hair can shield her from the accusing looks. She's not to voice inquiries or suggestions during meetings, unless it has to do with that of her duty.

The captain's voice becomes pointed and heavy with displeasure when he continues past her interruption. "That, Goddess Elizabeth, brings me to another matter I wished to address. Do to these circumstances, I actually wish for you and Veronica to relocate back to the goddess realm until further notice."

" _What!?_ " Her friend hisses out indignant while Elizabeth glances up in utter disbelief. "Are you saying that whatever's coming I won't be able to handle? Excuse me for speaking out of line, captain, but I have more than proven my ability to take care of myself _and_ save quite a few of these soldiers." Veronica continues in a heated torrent.

"While that may be true, the situation is very severe."

Elizabeth feels her nerves begin to thrum too fast for her thoughts to keep up, so when she hears the next words spoken, she doesn't realize they came from her mouth until she's staring head on into Captain Howzer's glare. "I don't care what's happening. I refuse to run and hide away and let people get hurt while I'm away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

She won't back down this time. Even as he slides his gaze back to Veronica without addressing her, she refuses to let whatever he decides affect her. What he says next, however, causes her to grow very, very cold as her heart freezes and her eyes round in fear.

"Veronica, I will allow you to stay if you escort Elizabeth back to the goddess realm." He says it so impassively, so uncaringly, as if Elizabeth has no say so, no thoughts on the matter whatsoever. As if she's just a token to be given away without thought.

And her friend doesn't hesitate to agree to his terms.

Elizabeth is moving before the thought to flee fully registers in her mind. She was _betrayed._ Her breaths come out in desperate puffs of terror as she bursts through bushes and rounds trees. The sound of her heart is not nearly as thunderous as the pursuit behind her. The shouts of "Seize her!" cause her to stumble and tear her flesh open upon rough bark and sharp branches. She has to get away, she must!

It's so dark out as she wheezes and whimpers, but her glow affords her a little bit of direction. It also… She turns briskly around a cluster of trees losing a gaggle of soldiers for an instance when it occurs to her why they can find her so easily. _'My glow is giving me away!'_ Her eyes dart from left to right as the sensation of people drawing nearer creeps up in her mind like a snarling beast ready to pounce. ' _I need a place to duck, a good place to hide. Please, please…'_ She prays to the heavens above.

Sweat clings to her skin and she doesn't think she can take a step further when…

Her foot snags an unruly root jutting from the ground.

Her body tumbles painfully to the unforgiving forest floor, tossing her world in dizzying circles. When she comes to a stop with the sensation of tickling bushes encircling her entirely she simply awaits her fate. The feeling of hands to grip her roughly. The feeling of her freedom taken away from her forcefully. The thudding of feet come and she simply relaxes. Ready.

"Where'd she go!?"

"She had to have come this way! _I know it!_ "

After a few seconds the footsteps fade and the voices follow. Elizabeth feels her eyes nearly water in sheer relief of her luck. She's bruised, dirtied, bloodied, and weak. Her silver strands probably full of leaves and twigs and her clothes torn and ripped, but she escaped! Something she never thought she'd be able to do with how little fighting experience she possesses. Elizabeth lies for a while, an uncomfortable tangle of limbs and shrubbery until she's absolutely positive no one is around. Then with a quiet breath she heaves herself out of the camouflaging bush and takes an unsteady step out into the open.

She feels hot and clammy, the slip she'd worn to bed torn up her thighs exposing far more skin than she's ever been accustomed to. She'd lost a boot at some point and now the sole of one of her feet is sore and tender. Looking around like a curious lamb she wonders where to head off to next. The members of her squadron don't think her competent enough to handle this new threat so she can't go back there. And staying out here in the open doesn't feel too good either. The darkness is actually kind of creepy… And…

She blinks deliberately as a slow chill begins to crawl up the back of her neck despite the heat of the evening.

It's silent. Eerily so. No sounds of animals, no chittering from critters. Not even the wind. Her instincts tell her something is wrong, _deadly wrong_. There's only two reasons for things to go so ghostly still in the thicket of the forest. A terrible storm is about to crash through the area, and from the small patches of the clear midnight blue sky above, that isn't the case. The second being, a creature of a highly lethal sense has just moved into the area, frightening every living creature into hiding.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She doesn't even berate herself for not managing to raise her voice above a whisper. The bone aching chills that attack her form from the ominous presence that descended over the forest quite frankly before she could even gather her bearings is enough to cause her to stumble forward more recklessly than before. But she remains silent in her steps, her eyes darting to and fro in complete paranoia. Something is there. _She knows it._

~.~.~

A pair of eyes watch her from above, the figure wound so rigidly the strain of their struggle is apparent with their ragged breaths. The air is filled with a potent, sweet, _intoxicating_ scent that fills the observer up and causes their mouth to water ravenously. _'I need her. Need her. Need. HER.'_ The decision is made. The hunt is on.

~.~.~

A twig snaps to her right. Like that of defenseless prey her head jerks in that direction before she takes off in the opposite with rough breaths. She was tired before, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins making her jumpy and jittery push her forward with surprising ease. ' _I was right! Why did I have to be right?'_ Her mind whimpers frantically as things become a blur in her heedless dash. Now some terrifying beast is after hear and probably on her tail!

' _Think Elizabeth, think!'_ She tells herself forcefully when she begins to feel her lungs protest at her efforts to outrun most likely something from her imagination, she tries to tell herself. _'There's no sounds of crashing like before. No noises either. I'm being crazy. Slow down!'_ her muscles protest, both wanting to stop and keep going in her fear, but she eventually pulls to a stop with her hands coming to rest on her knees as she huffs, breathless. Her ears are strained for anything unusual, but for now she needs to come up with a strategy. And one comes to mind when she spies a nice, wide, sprouting tree only several steps to her right.

She straightens up and knows immediately there's no way she'll be able to climb it manually. So she pushes out a bit of her magic, a bit wary of being detected for doing so, in order for the wide span of her white downy wings to appear, fluttering freely behind her between her shoulderblades. Tensing the familiar muscles, in no time, she's up in the thick branches easily and finally able to take a relieved breath when the ground beneath her can be seen with little effort. "Whatever's after me, if there is anything, hopefully won't be able to get to me here."

She spoke too soon.

A shattering crash sounds only several yards behind her, the sound being a thick, long branch having brutally been ripped from its perch and sent plunging to the ground. Elizabeth screams as the noise vibrates through her entire form. She leaps forward to the next tree, her execution poor, but the wings on her back keeping her from falling to her death. There's no denying it now. No use in lying to herself to make things feel lighter and brighter. A monster is coming for her and most likely she won't make it through the night.

~.~.~

' _She's fleeing'_ , the observer notes with a silent snarl. She can't get away. She must not escape. _'Guide her.'_ The thought is insistent to the overpowering instincts running through the pursuer's system. A vicious rumble escapes their chest when their eyes glue to her backside arched towards them in her exhaustion. _'Guide. Capture. Mine. Need HER.'_ Their thoughts blur into a heated blaze more scorching than a solar flare. The observer takes off in close pursuit of their chosen prey.

~.~.~

Silent tears of fright track her face as she jumps from tree limb, to branches, to wobbly twigs that snap from beneath her forcing her to save herself with her wings. Every time she tries to deviate from the path she's been heading down, a low, deep, warning growl seems to sound from somewhere behind her causing her to squeal and pick up the pace. She's terrified and she doesn't know how much longer she can go on. Whatever is tearing through the forest in seek of her is causing an unnecessary amount of damage all for something as small and pitiful as her? Why is it so determined? ' _Why me?'_

Pure exhaustion seems to grip her in that very moment causing her to drop from the treetops and plummet to the ground. Her wings spread on instinct and she catches a draft and gains a surprising amount of speed. The only problem is navigating through the tight bends in the forest and the murderous snarl that sounds from the beast behind her.

She brings her fists up to rub at her wet eyes as she sniffs, the feel of her heart pounding erratically in her chest the only thing keeping her going, urging her to keep herself alive. "Please, stop!" She hollers out to whatever's behind her. The tips of her wings hit and snag against unyielding trees sending stark white feathers all behind her. Little yelps are torn from her throat at the sharp twinges of pain. Unfortunately, she has to slow down, but this causes her to hear the sound of enraged rumbling that seems to echo from every direction. It's source, right behind her mere _inches_ from attaining her.

She wants to look back, to see what it is, but her eyes are on the opening ahead of the forest. It's bright and casting a soft cool blue, but it means one single important thing to her mind. _Freedom_. If she can reach it, she can swerve up and escape this monster and head to the goddess realm as she should have in the first place. She feels her heart sink at going back on her word. But after god knows how long of this thing chasing her, anything will be better than the fate it has planned for her.

Sucking in a deep breath for the plan that formulates in her mind, Elizabeth lowers her eyebrows determinedly. "Please! Whatever you are, leave me alone!" her words are a distraction, a weak one most likely, but one she uses to cover up her next move. Wind pushes harshly against her face as she nears her freedom, forcing her hair wildly around as the sweet, fresh scent of water begins to trickle into her senses. She flaps her wings preparing for the extra dose of speed so that she can outrun her pursuer…

Just as two strong, toned arms wrap around her torso forcing her wings to fold inward as the person flies forward, unhindered in her seemingly effortless capture.

The shock of it knocks her concentration off, her power slipping between her fingers like disturbed water, and in an instant her straining wings disappear in glimmering speckles. Elizabeth squirms fruitlessly in her captor's hold, her eyes stinging as tears build then burst forward down her cheeks. She doesn't see the bright expanse of landscape the person flies them into. The white glimmering sand that kisses the deep blue pool of water rippled by a raging waterfall all goes unnoticed to her. Even the refreshing breeze and the full bodied natural aroma of the area do nothing to calm her. All she can think of is the fact that this person, thing, _whatever_ , is going to kill her, murder her, _eat_ her in this small, secluded area surrounded by thick vegetation where no one will see them, hear them, or think to look for them. She's done for.

"P-please, Please! Don't hurt m-me!" She blubbers past wobbling lips, her cheeks and nose beginning to turn red from the flaring emotions that build beneath her skin relentlessly. The creature ignores her, their hold on her remaining secure when they finally land on a smooth area of land softened by various sheets twined in rich, smooth thread, cushions stuffed to near bursting, and duvets that practically swallow them up. The sudden feeling of it beneath her nearly shocks the fright right out of her in replacement of curiosity and pure wonder. She even begins to let a hand extend out to run across the material, marveling at the cool, almost silky feel… Until she feels the arms around her squeeze lightly about her torso and her heart jumps into her throat once more.

She tries to struggle, her hands sliding around the warm skin-' _Skin',_ she realizes-that hardly hides the defined muscles beneath. The strength of their hold is overpowering beneath the pads of her fingers and around her form, and the sound of the soft growl that builds, then crests in their chest, drowning out her hearing as it fills her entire form like patience on the verge of diving off a cliff, reduces her to silent sniffles.

So when their head abruptly nuzzles the side of hers as the sounds ebbs off, she doesn't expect it at all. In fact, her mind falls into complete silence for several stretching moments where all she can hear is the rush of the waterfall, the sound of her harsh breathing and the… _purrs_ of the person holding her.

She breathes, but hiccups on her breath instead when their tongue suddenly darts out and makes a slow trail up the side of her rapidly flushing cheek, capturing the silent tears that once fell down her face. Now she's too stunned to cry. Too unsure of what's going on. Who is this? What do they want with her?

Now struggling for a different reason, she tries to turn in their hold, needing to see this person's face after they trail another slow, skin tingling lick along her cheek. They allow it after a few beats and she eagerly looks to see who put her through so much stress and maybe doesn't actually want to kill her in the end. The person shifts her and lays her exactly where they want her upon the precisely placed cushioning just as she gets to take a gander. And never would she have guessed it would be the demon who's haunted her dreams for weeks on end that now rests above her.

She can only gape at the wide eyed, almost blank stare he wears. Her eyes dart briefly to the dark, massive wings crafted in shadows that spread from his back and watch in stunned fascination as they simply sink down, melding into the darkness that lines his skin. Darkness that wasn't there before when she last saw him. The flaring crest upon his forehead now spreads down his left side haphazardly in twisting intricate swirls that twitch and writhe with every deep breath he takes. The markings pulsate from the deepest of black to a deadly violet as they extend across his bare torso and further down…

Her eyes glue to his physique in a way she can only describe as something close to salacious mesmerization. She swallows around a harsh dryness that assaults her throat when he leans down to her other cheek and licks languidly across her skin. It feels unbelievably good. "M-Meliodas?" Her voice is lost the sound of the waterfall, it's so quiet, but he hears her. She knows this because his mouth closes in a hum of satisfaction when he leans down to nuzzle her again.

Her mind is crashing and burning from the insanity of it all. ' _What's going on? Why does he look like this? Why did he chase me?'_ "Why did you scare me?" She whispers in a heartfelt wobbly voice needing to know the answer. Desperately seeking the truth as her hands tentatively rise up to rest on the taut muscles at the top of his chest.

Meliodas' head seems to shoot up at the change in her tone. She stares at him with blue eyes hardened with accusation and the demon blinks in response. Although his expression never changes, she can feel the apology in the way his nose brushes against hers all but sending her heart into failure, it flutters so wildly. "Need you…" He groans in a low urgent tone, the tendrils of it rough and husky, a whole new thrill to his mysterious being. His breath fans over her lips, hot and moist, in an almost tantalizing way as he responds.

Her eyes lid in her confusion and the heat of his body atop her becomes much more pressing in her mind. Especially when his hands textured roughly begin to drag down her arms sensually, raising goosebumps. And his knees begin to press hers apart gradually, his body easing more comfortably between her spread limbs. The entirety of her form shivers in violent delight for reasons unknown to her newly awakening senses. With a forceful exhale, it occurs to her that that annoying throb is beginning to form at her core again. "N-need me?"

He doesn't even answer and from the look in his wide staring eyes before they drift closed, there doesn't need to be more of an explanation in his mind. So it's only natural for him to take her breath away when he dips his head down and steals her first kiss. Electricity buzzes like a thrilling jolt through her body the moment his firm, warm lips capture hers. It's like nothing she's felt before, nothing she's imagined, the way his mouth glides against hers more eager with every press.

Her hand slid up his torso as a weak sound of exhilaration brushes the back of her throat, something he tries to pull forth from her more as his teeth start to nip at hers, tugging her swelling lower lip into his mouth so that he can kiss and nibble more deliberately at her sensitive flesh. Her fingers twitch and curl against the firm dips and rises of his torso before her digits spasm in surprise when she notices something. The gasp that follows is only guided into a low moan when his tongue presses forward into her unresisting mouth as his aggression for her rises. The pulsating shadows on his skin are a shocking difference in temperature to the natural heat of his body. Again this demon is something she's never even considered a possibility. Oh, heavens and the way his mouth slants deeply over hers, his tongue pressing and rolling against hers. _Mmm… and_ the intoxicating way he suckles on her tongue… He's _devouring_ her.

A set of long, high pitched noises roll in successions from the goddess as her body begins to tremble with the new sensations Meliodas brings out of her. One of her hands bury themselves in his unruly hair, tugging and pulling with the twinges of pleasure his harsh pants and deep kisses send through her, while the other rests around his shoulder as her legs spread wider for his body almost instinctively. He's growling now, feral and wild when his lips tug away from her protesting ones in order to nip and suck roughly along her jaw, to a place behind her ear that he attacks when she squeals as her body writhes against him. She breathes hot and loud for him to hear, her body his to mark, his to kiss, his to do with as he pleases even if she doesn't realize it yet while her eyes stare unseeingly at the full moon hanging in the sky above them.

His teeth dig sharply into her neck, her pulse point his chosen place to leave his first mark upon her, as one of his palms paw and grip at her waist, tearing and shredding at the material that barely covers her from his form and she _keens._ Her voice is barely recognizable from the pleading pitch it takes on. " _Meliodas~"_

She can feel his jerky movements against her, the heat of his body soaring as his hips clothed in the only material he adorns thrusts steadily against her aching core. The motions result in her hips rolling provocatively into him _every single time_. The curve of her back bends gracefully as she sucks in deep useless breaths, and she begins to wonder if she's sinking. If she's falling into some kind of molten lava as a dusting of sweat clings to her skin and she wants more than anything for her clothes to be _gone._ "W-what is this feeling? Soo good, Meliodas…" She tries to tell him as her eyes drift shut to the way their bodies rub against one another and she hums erotically at the sound of the answering sounds she can only describe as needy animalistic grunts that grate in her ears, sending sharp twinges of desire to her core that moistens dramatically.

" _Mine… Need you… Elizabeth…"_

Her fingers move to his back, feeling the corded muscles there strain, as his lips drift down her collarbone and towards her chest. The thought barely arises in her mind that what she's doing is dirty and against what she represents. But when the sound of ripping reaches her ears followed by the cool drifting of air across her bare flesh, nothing but _Meliodas_ matters in her mind anymore. She was betrayed by people she was supposed to trust and twice this demon has proven to be someone she'd rather turn to in the end.

So Elizabeth peels her eyes open to see the untamed way Meliodas gazes at her, the hunger in his taut form so palpable, the throbbing that pulsates in her core intensifies substantially as her thighs begin to tremble. He leans over her, his movements so similar to a beast ravenous for his succulent prey, she can't stop the shuddering sound of pleasure that sticks then forces its way past her throat at the image. Her eyes are wide, taking in his every motion as his palms glide along her stomach and she huffs, the burn of his touch causing the muscles there to tense in preparation.

But what she doesn't expect the quick way his coarse palms smooth up to cup the base of her breasts.

Her mouth falls open and they both make sounds of pure satisfaction. She never takes her eyes away, the skin of her cheeks filling with blood as she watches the way her nipples harden to tender nubs before his palms glide over them in wide circles over each of her breasts. The shocks that ensnare her wind in her belly and send her into full bodied spasms as she cries out, her head falling back with her hair spilling all around her.

Blood pounds loudly in her ears as she tries to fight past the new feelings, the way her legs tighten around Meliodas' waist, trying to pull him closer as she whines and whimpers. But it isn't missed when the heat of his breath begins to run across the flesh of her chest. Her eyes fall open in wide unexpected arousal the instant his voice penetrates her in the most mind- blowing of ways.

" _So soft… Elizabeth. Soft…"_

Then his mouth settles over the peak of her breast, flooding her senses with flames of inferno that kindles right between her slick cleft of desire. She chokes on her noises, her body curling and arching into him as his mouth works over her breast, then the other with languid licks, deep sucks, and well placed bites that has her eyes welling with urgent tears. She feels a hot searing heat center at her core so painful with the beats of her heart she can't even _breathe_.

" _Meliodas! Pl-Please!"_ her voice cracks with emotion as the sound of his wet suckling begins to dim her mind in a heady haze she'll wither away in soon if he doesn't do something. _Now._

" _Delicious… So delicious."_ His throat vibrates with his purr as he pulls back from her flushed, abused nipples, _and she can't take it anymore._

Her hand snaps out, digging into his hair as the other reaches for his hand coiled in chilling darkness. The frustrated goddess stares into his blank gaze as her cheeks flare brightly and without a second thought she places that hand of his on her belly and begins to glide it down her stomach so sensitive at its base she nearly weeps.

Meliodas' entire form appears to stiffen in the next instance.

Then before she can even blink her body is flipped onto her stomach, her limbs pulled beneath her so she rests on hands and knees.

In a daze she stares ahead, realizing the placement of the bedding is on a rock overlooking the water so that the reflection of her face is rather clear. She's shocked by how flushed her cheeks are, the way her silver hair sticks to her skin in places do to sweat, and the raw painting of lust that colors her eyes darkly that's reflected perfectly back at her. She's not given time to analyze this further. Coarse palms slowly drift down her back, pausing at her arched rear where they squeeze and knead her fleshy skin roughly until she's whimpering and crying out pleadingly. A slickness warms along her heated slit earning her growls of approval when Meliodas' hands finally move to the back of her thighs where they grip tightly.

She's gasping as her head swims from the things he's doing to her. ' _Mmm…'_ She doesn't even know what this is going to lead to in the end, she just knows that he better not stop or she'll surely break into a needy mess crying out weakly for his touch. She feels him move then, his breath washing along her slit in a heavenly breeze that causes her senses to short circuit. And then his wet tongue slicks across her in a long pass that drives her into a twitching mess. She's not even in control of her body's actions at this point. She just feels her hips thrusting back into his face, her mouth falling open in a pleasured sound she didn't even know she could _make_ and her vision become blurry in helpless tears.

" _M-Mel~ Yesss, m-more!"_ She all but begs when his tongue flicks up and down and across the bundle of nerves at the peak of her sex. Again and again her body winds tighter to the white hot shocks that explode from her core outward to every nerve in her body, and Meliodas seems to love her reactions from his enthusiasm. The way his lips mold over her clit as he sucks it gently, letting his tongue dust across it to the sounds of her high pleas is enough to make the virgin sob from pleasure. He wants her to burst into flames, he wants her to fall apart at the seams. _He must!_ Because her heart's beating way too fast and she can't catch her breath no matter how hard she tries. Her legs are squirming and her belly is so tight from readiness she's sure something's about to happen any second now.

Elizabeth's body begins to convulse wildly as she _screams_ long, loud, and so high it overpowers the waves of the waterfall. This is what she'd been waiting for. This is what she'd wanted, right? She's positively dazed, having not expected such ecstasy to hit her so quickly, smashing into her with the force of a tsunami as her toes curl wildly. She's rocking into his face moaning brokenly as he prolongs the spasms of pleasure that assault her like searing beats with satisfied hums against her slit. She keeps repeating his name over and over as her mind, weary from the shuddering high, begins to slowly climb down and her bunched muscles begin to ease.

" _Meliodas. Meliodas…"_ He's a dream. An enigma. He must be, because someone like him can't be real. No one has treated her the way he has. No one has ever seemed to care. And by the way his hands smooth up the bend of back and around dip of her waist, then up to cup her full breasts as he settles behind her like a velvety blanket of strong compressed muscles, hot and cold to her hazy senses, there's a definite feeling of care in his touch.

There's also a hot, rigid length that begins to pump slowly, tentatively between her sensitive folds, adjusting to the hitches of her breaths until she's rocking with him in a sensual roll of hips. He pushes his face to the side of hers, his breath hot and uneven as his lips run across her ear sloppily, the action actually causing her breath to flutter with the jolts of her swooning heart. Her body quivers at the feel of him burning so wonderfully close to her core that's so slicked and desperate for something she can't name. His hand releases one of her breasts in favor of bracing against her side on the cushion beneath them and his hips begin to move quicker, spreading her slickness against him and heightening their pleasure as he moans raggedly.

" _E-Elizabeth."_

Her breath is snatched away in the most wonderful way known to existence when his hips adjust and she feels his heated tip prod against her slick opening before pressing forward in measured passes, sliding into her in a slow, deep thrust that sets her insides aflame. She chokes as his voice rumbles out forcefully deep for her to hear. Every motion and sound he makes shooting straight into her and down to her core clenching against him, pulling him in further as he presses against her with an urgent thick moan. Her heart may as well have imploded in her chest from the sheer speed it should never try to reach do to the sensations she's forced to endure, nearly too much for her sensitive body as she arches into him.

His body answers her subconscious call and his hips pull from her just so his inward thrust is impaling and forceful enough to reduce her to lusty moans. Her eyes are glazed as Meliodas drives into her from behind, the sound of his skin slapping against hers even louder in her ears than the pouring water that dominates the area. His hand on her chest never stops moving, whether it's gripping and massaging her breasts, smoothing down her back, gripping her hip or even tugging her hair roughly so that his mouth can descend over hers.

Goddesses, she wonders if she can open herself wider for him as she drowns in the feeling of his length thrusting into her with an unbridled need that leaves her weak. Her arms give out when his hips slap harshly at a particular angle causing her to cry out as her vision whitens briefly. This seems to cause the demon behind her to snap, losing all of his restraints.

Suddenly his quick yet gentle pace is forgotten as his arm wraps under her waist keeping it up for his driving thrusts and he leans over her, following her descent so she can't get away. There's no escape. Her body goes into blissful fits of mounting desire as Meliodas shows her the true meaning of what carnal fucking is. The heat is exponential against their skin and now she understands why his shadows are so cold. With the way they're going—his flesh searing and throbbing inside her, ramming at just the right pressure against nerves that cause her jaw to slacken as she wails her rapture—they'd certainly over heat. Sweat already slicks their skins making it easier for them to rub and glide together as he presses tighter against her back.

" _M-Meliodas!"_ she hears herself cry as his teeth begin to nip against the side of her neck once more biting into a particular part that sends her into a delighted squeal. She's sure her skin would be littered with marks from his lip and teeth by now if he wasn't so determined to stay glued to her backside. Although she's more than grateful for his choice because she's certain she'd crumble, _broken_ , missing the feel of his hips pistoning into hers and the slight sting of his sac slapping against her moist sensitive folds.

His strokes become shallower if possible, barely allotting her the time to catch her breaths between silent bouts of screams. In and out, faster, _harder._ " _Aaahh!"_ She moans breathlessly for him when he answers her silent pleas. Her eyes fall closed as her senses go insane. She can feel every glorious inch of him as he stretches her wonderfully, pounding every nerve inside her warm, wet core until a trail of saliva slips down her slack jaw.

" _Ughnn Meli~ D-don't stop!"_ She screams like a mindless virgin in the throes of her first heated excursion desperate to be filled again and again.

And the demon absolutely relishes from her excitement with the way he reacts to her every signal, verbal or otherwise. He's like some sort of passionate god in her mind, the way he jumps at the opportunity to make her feel good and scream for him. It brings tears of pure elation to her eyes.

His efforts to satisfy her are quickly being realized she notices when pleasure begins to coil inside her almost unbearably. "I c-can't—I'm close," She slurs in a place between happiness and delirium when his palm snakes down to her breast and begins to toy with her nipple roughly.

He seems to grunt in response, then that very hand smooths slowly down her twitching belly so sensitive and tight with her near release that she squeaks at the sensation. But he keeps going and she finds herself choking as she tries to inhale so she can scream, yell, _anything_.

His fingers had easily found her swollen bundle of nerves and played against them like an instrument he knew intimately well.

Her body falls into writhing convulsions just when she finds her voice enough to sing for him her song of euphoria. ' _So good, so hot, oh Meliodas…'_ She clutches around his forceful thrusts, squeezing and massaging the rigid length that shows no signs of stopping in the wake of her second orgasm. Her eyes blink rapidly as her hands claw at the plush ground and the plunge through ecstasy her body just took seems like nothing _, nothing_ , compared to what Meliodas is building her up to now that borders on the fine edge of pain and pleasure when he abruptly pulls from her, presses her onto her back, pulls her legs over his shoulders and slams into her again so that her back bends a clean arch above the ground.

' _This is heaven. Surely I've died?'_ She wonders while watching through a blurry, watery gaze how Meliodas wastes no time in moving his hands up her belly to cup her breasts once more with an eagerness that matches with way he thrusts into her with a heated passion. His sweat drips over her, rolling against her heated flesh and she finds that she not only loves him inside her, showing her all the sides their joining can bring, she loves the sheer feel of him surrounding her. Everything he does sends her nerves sparking in a melded mix of painful bliss as her belly already begins to coil in preparation for another flight through euphoria's bursting clouds. The way his hair sticks to his forehead from exertion, the look of pure determination that lines his eyes, and even a bit of overwhelming need that burns with his every touch tingles her insides and causes her brain to turn to mush.

She wants to kiss him.

"Kiss m-me, Meliodas… P-please…" She begs in a tiny voice tinged in the highs of fervor.

The demon blinks slowly as he hums at the way her body responds so eagerly to him before he lowers her legs around his waist. Then he wraps his form around hers as he snatches her lips in his with a deep heady groan. Her heart flutters blissfully in her chest as she melts into him. That's all she needed…

Elizabeth sobs weakly into his mouth as she begins to pulse around him once more. Her body tenses in a way she can't fully fathom, her orgasom so strong it's almost painful to her bursting nerves. Her shuddering whimpers and heavy sighs all being swallowed up by him as he holds her tightly against his rasping form, their hips grinding together as he starts to jerk unsteadily with deep grunts and groans. The feel of it is beyond enticing, even more so when she feels something begin to spill in thick surges within her when Meliodas tenses against her. In sync they begin to rock together riding out the everlasting eroticism of their release as Meliodas fills her steadily near the cascading waters in their secluded little paradise.

Her body arches one final time as Meliodas pulses within her, then they both sag with tired huffs against the cushion of Meliodas' creation. Elizabeth lays under him, beyond exhausted but more than filled with gratification after weeks of waking up oddly frustrated. If that's what she needs to feel relieved, she's perfectly fine with turning to Meliodas for such a solution. Speaking of the demon…

His lips sluggishly slip against her cheek, then capture her lips briefly before he pulls away, allowing her to regain her focus. She's astonished to see his eyes staring with clarity at her, although the twisted marking's still spiral down his form.

A slow smirk curves his lips as he watches her. "You enjoy that, Elizabeth?"

Her cheeks flush in warmth as she can't seem to find a way to break his gaze. "I um… y-yes." Her voice is meek as the embarrassment of her wanton actions come to mind. Never before has she acted so sexually needy before. It's not in her nature. She's the _Goddess of Purity_ for heaven's sake! So what happened?

Meliodas sighs satisfied as he lowers himself to rest against her. The feel of his arms wrapped around her cause her cheeks to flare even brighter. _They're lying together naked!_ How much more embarrassment can she take? "Good, because we're gonna be here for a while, goddess."

This causes her embarrassment to recede slightly as her eyebrow arches. "A while? Why?" Subconsciously her hand begins to comb through his wild locks as a soft sound similar to a purr thrums in his chest.

"Demon mating season."

Her spine stiffens in realization.

He seems to notice as his hand trails soothingly along her side. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"I… I…" she can't find the words to respond. That's what her captain warned her of and now it's a bit too late. _Does_ she have a problem with it?

"There's going to be a lot of love making here for at least the next month… I promise to take care of you," he coos teasingly as his lips brush across her collarbone.

She's nearly swayed until something very important dawns in her mind. "But won't I… won't _we…_ Won't there be a baby that comes out of this?" She finally manages to whisper as her own heart speeds up at the thought.

His finger trails in random patterns along her arm. "…Yeah. I do plan on keeping you as mine, Elizabeth. I'll take care of you and our baby… You won't have to worry about a thing," He says it simply as if it holds no weight or magnitude, but she can feel it in the way his hand trembles slightly, this is just as much of a big deal to him as it is to her. "Besides," He turns his eyes to her, letting her see the wicked smirk that pulls up his lips, "I'm pretty feared. No one would dare to come after what's _mine_."

Her heart seems to stop before kicking into overdrive in weightless leaps that leave her dazed. "F-feared?" She remembers the horror Veronica gave her when she'd mentioned his name before… "You s-said before you didn't want to s-scare me…?"

He seems more than pleased with her putting the pieces together as he slides sensually up her form, forcing the breath from her in a fluttering gasp. He leans over her, his mouth at her ear so she can hear the dark, delectable way his voice can stir her arousal just as much as his touch. "Yeah… I never told you my title, eh. Ellie?"

She moans a "No" even as her body arches into him shivering at the feel of his rigid length gliding teasingly between her folds when his hands slip down to grip and control her hips. "W-what is it?"

He pauses before pressing a small kiss to her earlobe. "I'm Meliodas, Eater of Virgin Hearts…"

Her mouth falls open in chilling shock until she's forced to bite her lip when he begins sliding into her moist core in a slow unhurried pace.

"Don't worry… Your heart will always be safe with me. I swear it," He pants in a rough voice. She falls into his will easily, her arms slipping around his shoulders as he nibbles her flushed ear, before bringing his mouth over hers in a surprisingly tender kiss.

It's not long after that before his need to procreate sends them into a tangled mess of sweating limbs on a soaring path to gratification once more. For once she feels she can rely on someone else solely in this world struggling in bitter war. She hardly knows Meliodas, but she feels with time they'll be inseparable, glued in each other's arms. So as he loves her in a language as old as time, she lets herself believe that they'll be okay. That maybe just maybe, they have a wonderfully bright future ahead of them.


End file.
